


A day in the new life of Bernadetta Eisner

by ShadowDragun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDragun/pseuds/ShadowDragun
Summary: Bernadetta does a bit if reminiscing of her routine, thinking if her family and her love, anx how happy they make her
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, My Unit | Byleth/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A day in the new life of Bernadetta Eisner

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot that cane to me out if nowhere. 
> 
> Ill add the tags later, i wrote it on mobile and adding tags here isnt as easy

Days for Bernadetta always tried to follow a similar routine. She would wake up at 7(or 9 if she slept in), slink off into the dinning hall and sneak off back ti her room with some breakfast (likely cake, if Lysithea hadnt taken it all).

Then she would go to train archery with Claude, Petra, Ashe and Ignatz for a couple hours or riding with Leonie, Ferdinand, Marianne and Slyvain, if it was a weekend, or a pleasant day

After that was done, she'd retreat to her safe heaven, the greenhouse, to take care of "her children" as Dedue had once called them.

Before the war, she would have been terrified of standing close to the Duscurian man;as she would of anyone really. Not because of where he was from from, but because of his height and how serious he tended to be

Nowadays, she knew how wise and sensible he was, and although he did miss him when he left to take care of Dimitri after he almost got himself killed in the battle at Gronder, it was nice to see him openly happy after he finally woke. 

When she finally couldnt ignore her stomach anymore she would go back to the dinning hall, where she and the Proffesor would cook each other's lunch.

She missed doing this with him for 5 years, and when he came back, it was like nothing had changed. Well, except now he didnt have to do it to get her out of her room to eat, or, when Jeralt was killed, for her to get him to eat. Bernie at one point thought that he did just to not make it feel bad after he came back, but now she knew better

Then she would go back to hide in the warm solace if her room, carefully continuing on her sewing projects until Byleth or, surprisingly Felix, would come remind her that she had to get dinner. She had set the goal to make each of her friend's a plushie and she planned to keep her word

After usually a light dinner, she would usually go back to her room, and work until she either passed out, or Byleth got her to sleep. On particularly adventurous nights she would join Byleth, Yuri Dimitri, Claude, Seteth and, lately, Edelgard for a drink and some card games

She still wasnt entirely sure how she fit there, since she wasnt that important, or really any good at cards, but she had fun. Her! Bernadetta von Varley having fun! With people! without freezing up! ...a lot. The thought if that always sent her giggles, if she told that to her past self, she would have thought she had lost it.

But today, wasn't going to be like that. Maybe future days would go back to her happy routine, but if the start if today was a show of anything, is that this new life was going to be even better

Instead of waking up in her desk, or huddled up the Armored Stuffy that Byleth got her so many years ago; she woke up being cuddled by Byleth himself, her husband. The thought still sending happy feelings down her spine. Who would have thought that cowardly, useless, unmarriable Bernie would end up married to probably the most important person of all Fodlan?

She could almost see the shock in Maximus Varley if he knew, of course he wouldnt be able to know, because half her newfound family, mainly Hubert, Jeritza, Yuri, Felix, Sylvain, Hanneman and most surprisingly, Marianne and Mercedes made sure he suffered for all the trauma he caused her

But there she was, Bernadetta Eisner, no longer Varley! The line died with her father. (Constance taking care of the territory as the new House nuvelle)

Married to essentially the king of Fodlan and huddled up his arms as he held her lovingly. Bernie almost thought she had died and gone to heaven.

Originally, she was opposed into moving into the Archbishop's room after her passing. Too accustomed to her old one to want changing it. But the thought of a more isolated, larger room, with a larger bed for her and Byleth send her packing. Literally

And it was likely where they would spend most if the day. It was the beginning of their honeymoon, and right now, dozing around with her love in bed was all she wanted to do. Byleth, being exhausted after the battle against Nemesis, couldnt help but agree. 

And, while she was quite sure that her new family; no longer just friends, they had been though way too much together for them to be just that, would surely be happy for her and wanting to congratulate her...she frankly did not want to handle that right now. That was problem for future Bernie, not her

And as she laid in her lover's strong, loving arms happily warm, thinking bad to their delightful wedding the day prior, she couldnt help but wonder, what would be next? Children perhaps? Maybe another one of her family would get married? She did see Hilda and Caspar throwing lovey dovey eyes at each other. And she knew Felix fancied Annette, no mather how much he refused to admit it

Bernadetta just knew one thing. No matter what challenges life would throw at her, she would no longer back away from them, not with Byleth, or anyone at her side. She was an Eisner now after all, and she could tell that she was going to be very happy, going forwards


End file.
